Pharaohs Dream
by akatsukigirl112
Summary: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This came from my Quizilla account Girly13. Shara is mine.
1. Chapter 1

~Shara's P.O.V.~

I ran down the was just like me to get pulled over by that stupid math teacher about running in the halls.I hadn't even been running and yet he'd made me stay after school!I'd bet all my babysitting money he hates . Kartner can find any excuse or retarded made-up reason to keep me after almost every day.

'Stupid Mr. Kartner!Now I have to run home in the rain!'I thought holding my backpack up so I'd have at least a chance of not getting rained house was at least 5 blocks away from the school and I'd only left 20 min. usually took me about an hour to get there by walking and it was already 5:00.I was angry at Mr. 'd made me stay until I got the whole math room cleaned.

As I ran down the hill I slipped a few sidewalk was slippery and wet from the rain.I didn't watch where I was going because all I was focused on at that moment was getting home and out of the was starting to get dark and I really wanted to get home.

"This sucks!This sucks!This sucks!"I screamed to nothing in unexpectedly,at that moment,I ran into at least I thought it was a person but I had my eyes shut as I ran so I wouldn't have been able to tell.

I moaned as I fell onto the cold,wet,hard that hurt.

~Atem's P.O.V.~

I looked down at the girl who had run into she opened her eyes and looked at me I leaned down and grabbed hold of her her up on her feet again.

"Are you alright?"I asked as she picked up her bag.

" you?"she asked the same to me.

"I'm fine.I wasn't knocked down."I answered.

"By the way I'm Shara Rain."she said putting her backpack on her shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you.I'm Atem...Moutou."I said careful to use Yugi's last name since I knew almost nothing about myself or my real name.

"Why are you out here in the rain?"she asked looking at me curiously.

"I could ask you the same."I said solemnly looking at her.

"Mr. Kartner kept me after(again)."she said sighing and rolling her eyes.

"I was on my way up to the school.I forgot some books there."I said with a slight chuckle.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school ya!"she said before starting off again.

"Wait!"I called after her.

"What is it?"she asked turning around to face me.

"Would you like me to bring you back to your home?"I asked trying to be courteous.

~Shara's P.O.V.~

"Um...sure...I guess."I said slightly wondering why he was offering to walk me back home.

"Aright then.I just need to get my books then I'll bring you to your home."he said.

As I followed him back to the school he was silent.I noticed he wore the boys uniform for my school so that meant he went to the same high school as I did.I followed him into the empty school sooner than I'd thought.

I started getting kind of creeped out at how dark it was in the school and almost began hugging onto Atem as we walked through the dark I was having a slightly hard time seeing where I was going he seemed to know where he was going just fine.

A thunderclap made me hand slapped over my mouth as he turned to look at me.

"What is it?Is something wrong?"he asked with an eerie amusement ringing on the edge or his my fear amuse him or had I just hallucinated that chilling amusement at the edge of his voice?

"It's thunder just surprised me a bit that's all."I said with my heart sill beating a bit fast from the small scare on top of the already creepy,dark school.

"Aright locker is just a bit up ahead Shara so we'll be out of here last thing we want is to get stuck here in a ?"he said moving forward again.

" I've gotta get home.I'm going to be in trouble enough for being late as it is."I said with my voice quivering a small that moment he stopped and I heard the turning dial of a lock,then a click as it opened.A moment later he shut the locker and clicked the lock back in place.

"'s go.I have the books I let's get you back to your house."he said and we both turned.

~Atem's P.O.V.~

The girl gave another squeak as the thunder clapped once again outside the school building.

"Are you afraid?"I asked she didn't answer I asked her once again:

"Are you afraid?"

"A bit.I've never really liked thunder scare me."she said in a slightly small scared voice.I felt a bit of sympathy for her.

"I'm sure it will be alright."I said as we reached the schools exit out I opened the door with a pull and it gave a low creek.A smirk came across my face as I stepped out of the school and into the the moon was coming up and it still was a chill to the air too.

"It's cold out."Shara said with a small shiver.I gave a small smile and took off my uniforms top so all I had on was my black muscle shirt.I would be fine without it.I saw her face turn a shade of red in the moonlight and a quiet,low laugh escaped my lips.

"W-What are you doing!"she asked me with a quivering,nervous voice.I went behind her still,nervous form and draped my uniform top over her shoulders.

"Don't worry.I'm not trying to do will keep you warm until we get to your 're cold aren't you?"I said in a soothing voice.I felt my uniform move forward under my hands as she pulled it a small,approving nod from behind her I lifted my hands from her shoulders and went in front of her.I began walking and Shara followed me silently until we got to the bottom of the hill.

"Where do you live?"I asked calmly of her.

"Almost 10 minuets from the 'Game Shop'."she said still a bit flustered.I turned around and asked curiously:

"The 'Game Shop'?"

Shara nodded and for a moment there was silence again.

"Why?"she asked me in a small voice that made her sound like a scared child.

"That's...where I live."I said slowly and slightly had never mentioned the fact that someone other than Tea lived close to again he may not have known.I didn't understand why but being separated from Yugi made it all feel strange.

~Shara's P.O.V~

"You do?"I asked in I looked at him I noticed something about him I hadn't wore a heavy looking,gold, upside-down pyramid with an eye marking around his hung on a chain.

"Knowing that you live closer to me than I'd expected will make it much easier to get home to the Game Shop."he said and began walking it didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would to get to my house.

"Um...thanks for bringing me back."I said while standing on the porch.

"You're welcome.I suppose we will see each other tomorrow."Atem said and pulled his uniform shirt back he turned and left me standing there...just like that.

~Atem's P.O.V.~

I walked back to the Game I got there I wasn't surprised that it was almost 7:00.I quietly went upstairs and sat on Yugi's bed.I had to find out where he 'd Tea,Tristan,and Joey knew I was the spirit now and not the real Yugi.I put my head in my hands,frustrated.

As I lay back on the bed I thought of did I feel awkward when I met her today?

"Do...I really like her or am I playing mind tricks with myself?"I whispered to myself before slowly drifting into sleep after the long day.


	2. Chapter 2

~Shara's P.O.V.~

"Ah!"I said in surprise as I fell down once again.I'd been in such a hurry to get to 's math class I hadn't been watching where I was going.I didn't want to be held back again today.

My mind had also been on last night and that boy...'d been so calm and mysterious...who was he really?I'd gotten a weird feeling from was almost as if he had a powerful presence,ruling presence from long ago about him.

I scrambled up and grabbed my books and papers from the floor.

"S-Sorry."I I looked up I unexpectedly found that I had run into him again.

"Hello again Shara."he said after a moment.

"Hi ...sorry for running into you (again)."I responded clumsily and a bit flustered.

'Why am I getting all fluttery and weak around him?He's just some guy I happened to meet by a chance last night...a guy who walked me I really like him?'I thought.I'd been asking myself the same question last I like him?I really couldn't tell but my heart did get kind of wild last night when he offered to take me home,and it did the same when he gave me his shirt to keep that had just been nerves.

"Don't worry about it Shara.I'm just don''t apologize."he said with a soft,kind smile that made me forget to breath for a this was what it felt like to fall in love then I guess it got me.I'd finally fallen prey.

"What class were you headed to?I'll take you there."Atem asked holding out his hand in a gentleman-like cheeks began heating up and my voice seemed to get caught in my throat but somehow I sill managed to answer:

"Math with ."

His eyes were soft and his lips parted slightly as that oddly amused but sweet ting hit in both his soft chuckle and voice as he said:

"Math?That's where I'm headed seems like we have a class come with will go together."

"I...guess we do."I whispered barely able to keep my quivering,slightly nervous voice under control as I remembered last night how my fear and nervousness had amused we started down the hall I walked behind in the classroom I slid into my seat,my face beat red,and found that his seat was only a few away from mine.

~Atem's P.O.V.~

As I went through math class my mind wandered to last night and,now,how I had run into Shara.

'Is it fate that I'm falling in love with a girl I only met yesterday or...did the gods have it planned?'I wondered as talked and wrote on the wasn't long before the bell rang and I stood.

Looking over to Shara I saw a few girls surrounding past I saw her glance at me nervously.I also caught a bit of the conversation between her and the girls.

" why was your face so red when you walked in?"one questioned.

"Why were you with that good looking guy,Atem,when you came in?"another asked.

"Well...I bumped into him in the hallway and he offered to walk me to my next I told him I had math he said he had it too so...we walked here together."she said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I sense love like the guy don't you?Well you're going to have a hard time getting him girl.I've heard rumor that he's got a load of girls after him as secret admirers who put flowers on top of his locker and sometimes slip love notes in his all of them are too afraid or get too flustered around him to admit they like him or to ask him 's kind of a shame they don't though.I mean he is a good looking guy and one of the more decent ones at this school on top of that."the first girl said and I felt a small heat in my cheeks.

"Shh!He's coming!"the other of the two girls said lowly as I walked by.

"That's not it at all!I don't like him!I just met him!"Shara hissed to the girls.

"Well...I'm just saying.I've even seen some of the he takes the flower from the top of his locker they watch and get red in the practically stalk him!"the girl said in a I heard nothing more because I had left the I reached my locker I took the flower from it's top and my eyes shifted to the wall nearest my right.I saw a few girls there.I held the red rose carefully and walked over to the girls.

"Would this rose by any chance belong to any of you girls?"I asked lightly looking at faces were a bright red as I stood there in front of them.

"N-No!It's yours!Why would you think it was ours!"they asked frantically of me.

"Then...would it have been any of you who gave it to me?"I questioned as they stuttered.

"I-I did it Atem!I gave you the rose!"one girl with long brown hair and green eyes said with a clear,scared ring to her other girls looked at her with both shock and admiration as she boldly declared to this.

I smiled faintly and gently handed the rose to the girl.

"Then this...is yours."I said before swiftly turning my back on the girls and walking back to go to lunch.I got my lunch and sat at a table with Joey,Triston,and Tea.

"So where do you think Yuge is?He's been gone for a while now."Joey said looking at me and taking a drink of milk.

"I don't know best guess is...inside the Milenium Puzzle."I said.I'd went over it in my head so many times in the past few days and that was what I had come up only way I summed it up to that was the fact that I hadn't been able to recall him from the puzzle in the last hadn't returned to his body.

His soul was still in the I had faced Pegasus he'd all he'd done was laugh at me for a reason I hadn't been able to figure his Milenium eye he'd seen this eyes narrowed as I looked at Joey,Triston,and Tea.

"What!Yugi is inside the Milenium Puzzle!"Tea said in 's eyes got big trying to think of where our friend had almost choked on the milk he had been drinking. I gave a grave nod and we were all silent.I turned and Tea,Trison and Joey looked up as we heard a voice,a familiar voice to me.

"N-No!Stop it you guys!"Shara's voice squealed in the noisy lunch room.I saw her being pushed towards us by the two girls who had been talking to her held a lunch tray in her hands so she had almost no way of fending off the other girls who pushed her reached us and the two girls stepped up.

"Hey it OK if Shara sits with you wants to."one said with a past them and at Shara she looked nervous and a bit frightened.

" don't mind."I said calmly to the girls.

"OK!Well!We'll see ya at recess Shara!Have fun!"one said as she sat down,unwillingly but with no choice,at our table and they ran a moment Shara sat there,next to Tea, and was quiet.

"Hey!You're in my first class aren't you?"Joey asked trying to start a conversation to ease the awkward nodded slowly and looked at him.

~Shara's P.O.V.~

I was so nervous to be around Atem that my stomach felt like only touching my rice,a small bit of milk,fruit,and vegetables I said:

"Thank you for the meal.I'm for letting me sit with you guys."

Atem looked at me and my almost untouched lunch.

"'ve barely eaten ?Are you sick?"he asked with a hard,slightly demanding yet soft tone.

"No.I'm just not very hungry 's all."I whispered feeling intimidated by his voice and intense,meaningful,hard and serious way he was looking at me it seemed as if her was trying to figure me out,trying to get inside my head,find out why I refused to about I could do was stand there before forcing myself to sit back down and eat some more of my lunch.

Quickly after eating a bit more,under Atem's observation,and until he was satisfied that I'd eaten at the least bit most of my fruit and vegetables,drank all my milk,and touched a bit more rice,I got up,dumped the rest of my tray,and left to the school's roof.

I stood there for a long while thinking and deciding weather to tell him that I liked him.I figured I'd ask my mom first if this is what it felt like to fall in love and then wait to see if I still felt this same,new,feeling for him after a while.

At the end of the day I walked home slowly and was careful not come in contact with Atem since we had to go the same way to get to our I got home I asked my mom if she would come up to my room.

"What's wrong dear?Did something happen?"she asked looking at me.

"It's about a boy."I said.

"Oh dear.I knew I'd have to talk to you about choosing a boyfriend some day and I guess it's now."she said with a down on my bed she asked me:

"What do you want to know?"

"Well...what's it like to fall in love?"I asked her hoping what I felt was wrong,hoping I wasn't falling under loves' spell.

"You feel nervous around the boy,fluttery,and also feel like there's a lump in your throat."she said and my stomach dropped like a was exactly how I felt around him.

"I'm doomed mom!I get like that around him and I don't want to tell him I like him!I'm afraid he won't like me back!"I wailed and she stood me she said:

"I know honey.I felt that way too but the thing is,is that you'll feel a lot better if you just tell him."

We stood like that for a few moments as I cried then I let go of her and wiped my eyes.

"Thanks a lot will make it easier I think.I'm going to bed.I've had a long day."I said.

"Goodnight Shara."she said before leaving and shutting the changing into my silky,sky blue,pajamas I climbed into the covers over me I fell asleep sooner than I'd thought.

~Atem's P.O.V.~

I fell asleep that night after school on Yugi's bed still in my jeans and black t-shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

~Shara's Dream~

I ran down the was raining out and a chill was in the air.I ran into someone and fell up I saw it was looked different though darker...more evil than when I'd met him the first looked down at me before taking my wrist and pulling me to my nails dug into my was painful.

"Come with me.I will take you home."he said in a gentle voice.

"I can't go with you.I'm sorry."I said with a bad feeling rising inside I took a step forward he pulled me back with a jerk.

"Come with me.I will take you home."he said in a harsh,demanding I silently followed him up the hill.

As we entered the school I looked was all the same as when I'd met him first.I was so scared that I squeaked when the thunder dream was a perfect recreation of that heart felt as if it sunk when he asked:

"Are you afraid?"

His voice had the same chilling amusement in it but instead of just dancing on the edge of his voice it consumed his voice in a sweetly bitter turned his head to see me over his shoulder and a chillingly amused smile crossed over his mouth.

"No!I was just surprised that's all!"I said with a quick,hard shake of my head.

"Alright locker's just up ahead." he said with his head turned forward all went the same for a while...at least until we made it outside.I'd gone forward only a few feet before turning at the sound of books falling to the ground.

Turning I saw Atem's books on the ground and him on all hands clenched and unclenched on the ground as fear overwhelmed me.I backed away from him as he swayed a bit when standing as if just coming from his head lifted and I saw,with horror,that I had been right to be afraid of him from the start.

"What's wrong?Are you afraid of me Shara?Do you not want me anymore?"he asked with wide eyes and a scarily abnormal grin stretched across his face.I couldn't I did was 's eyes had turned a blood red and long,sharp fangs came from where once normal teeth had eyes showed desire and hunger.I stood in fear as his tongue ran across his lips hungrily.

~Atem's Dream~

I looked out at Egypt's vast desert and city in father's adviser swept his hand out in a motion of largeness.

"Someday Atem this will all be yours!And in just a few years!Your time as Pharaoh will come!"he said proudly.

"Really?I will take my fathers place as Pharaoh in a few years?Do you really think I'm ready Shimon?"I that time I had still been young,only 12,and would be taking my place as Pharaoh when I came to be 15.I wasn't sure if I was ready yet to take my fathers place and become Egypt's ruler in only a few years time.

"Yes.I truly do think that you are ready to become Pharaoh."he said lightly.I nodded and we left the met us as we walked down a corridor.

"Shimon,Prince Atem.I am sorry to interrupt you but I must have a word with you Shimon."Sadin said with a respectful bow to me.

"Atem.I must leave you for a while so go and play with Seto."Shimon directed me.I ran off to our palaces stone courtyard to find Seto.

"Hey!Atem!Come here!Come see what I found inside a jar!"Seto called to me with a beckon as I ran over to lifted the jar lid and showed me the red snake inside.

"Wow!Seto that's cool!Where'd you find it!"I asked with a grin.

"In a jar near the doorway!"he said looking at me as we both squatted there with the popped out and hissed surprising both of us and causing Seto to drop the both fell down and looked at each other before breaking out in laughter.

~Shara's Dream~

I ran through the forest,crying,with the vampire Atem coming after me.I hid behind a tree with his scream of:

"I will make you mine!Forever!Then you will have to take me!" ringing in my ears and going through my heart beat fast and fear had taken over long ago.I heard him running and the sound of tree limbs snapping as he ripped them out of his way.

'Why!Why is he hunting me!'I though as I listened to him barreling through the forest in search of a while I heard I stepped from behind the tree I'd hidden myself with.I stood in the,now,darkened with night world.I wanted to get away from him but I had no idea as to where he was.

Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and cover my mouth.I couldn't scream,couldn't speak as they pulled me closer and then up against a I squirmed and cried out,with muffled cries that did no good,he chuckled and held me closer,tighter.

Quickly as I struggled,helplessly,against him one of his hands caught my yanked my hand up and behind me.A pain,like a pinprick,struck me as one sharp fang pricked against my tasted my blood carefully and said:

" I like your blood...it tastes good."

"Let me go!You monster!Let me go!"I screamed as he uncovered my mouth to move that hand to my chin.

"That hurts truly be called something as ugly as a monster by someone who has such a sweet taste such as again I suppose even the sweetest and most pure blood must have some bitterness to it."he said and tilted my head upward then slightly to the my head there he continued on in a casual tone.

"It will only hurt for a moment then...you will be forever."he whispered into my 's when I felt his breath on my neck as he inclined his head towards my neck.I tried to turn and shove him away but he was too strong.I felt my eyes brim with tears and they began to leak down my face.I waited for the pain to come,for me to become a vampire but it didn't.

I opened my eyes and found myself in my pillow was slightly wet from crying and my eyes felt blurry in the up a shuddered at the nightmare.

"It...was just a dream."I whispered with my heart pounding from the scare.

"What's wrong Shara?Did you have a nightmare?"asked a voice that I knew all too over my eyes widened in fear as I stared at blood red eyes sitting close scream was caught in my throat as he swiftly grabbed me around the waist,forcing me to to turn me into a vampire.

Once again I felt his warm breath on my I let out a horrible scream,it didn't even sound like me,as his fangs finally sunk into my skin.I gasped in both pain and horror as I heard him drinking my a few moments I felt lightheaded and my breathing became pained.

~Atem's Dream~

After a while Seto and I spread out on the up at the stars and night sky of lay there for a while putting together stars to make shapes known as moon was bright and we both sat up to the sound of footsteps coming towards us.

"Prince Atem,priest 's late and you need to rest."he said and we both got led us inside and to our I climbed into bed that night I thought about Mana,Seto,Shimon,my father,the Pharaoh,and Sadin.

~4 years later~

When I awoke I got out of bed and made my way down one of the corridors of the palace.I went to watch the sunrise on a balcony as I had when I was now I was Egypt's Pharaoh and had no more time to play as I had when I was 12.I was 16 and the Pharaoh.I had been told to leave those memories of the past behind and focus on my tasks and the rule of Egypt.

"I knew you would be out here Pharaoh Atem."a voice said and I turned to see Seto who,now was no longer a priest in training but,a priest himself and my closest court member as well seeing how we had been both friends and rivals in our ,though, it was time to grow up and leave our old memories behind.

"Seto come watch the sunrise with me."I said as I leaned against the rail of the came over and stood by looked out on the city and beautiful sunrise which was there.

"I will be going into the city accompany me Seto.I would enjoy my friend to be with me."I said.

"If that is your wish Pharaoh."he said with a solemn face.I old still called me 'Pharaoh Atem'.He would do that when we were little as we knew my time as ruler was had sort of been his way of preparing himself to serve me.

As I turned to go back inside the palace he stopped me

"I know you will do fine all your rule has went well for the past year."he said with a faint smile on his face.I gave a nod before returning:

"As do I.I know you will do well as a have not proven me wrong yet."

Then I turned my back to him once again before going inside.

As I got onto my horse Seto came.

"I wish you luck."he said and I nodded before heading off to the I went into the city the people of Egypt looked up from their work and at bowed to me and others waved.A boy ran up to my horse and a woman looked dropped her basket of food.

"Amun!Get back here!Amun!"the woman came running after the small up at me she gave a small bow before holding the boy.

"I'm sorry Pharaoh forgive is only was curious."she said and looked up at me as I gave her a soft smile.

"I understand that he would be please don't trouble yourself."I said letting go of my horses reins.I walked over to her fallen basket and began picking up the things that had watched me along with the others in the street back over I gave her the basket of fallen goods.

"Thank you so much Pharaoh Atem."she said in a grateful tone as I got back onto my horse and went on further.

~Shara's Dream~

"Atem!Stop...it hurts!Stop!"I whispered between gasps of pain as he drank my blood.I gasped and my hand shakily tried to get him away.I couldn't.I felt myself getting weaker as I was forced to stay there while he killed me.

"S-Stop!Atem!Stop!You're hurting me!Stop it!"I managed to scream my horror he was either too lost in my blood or he didn't hear my please for him to tears that had welled in my eyes finally spilled over as he killed I went black.

My eyes opened and fuzzily I saw Atem.I felt his arms around eyes were back to there normal violet color and those fangs looked scared and he dropped his head.I felt a few drops of liquid touch my clothing.I saw the tears leaking down his face.I also saw blood from his mouth.

"I'm sorry Shara...I've done something horrible."he whispered to me.

"Atem..."I said in I reached up to him but he took one hand from me and slapped mine his head up and looking down at me he let me go entirly.I stood up slightly scared at the deranged,angry look in his eyes.I saw that his eyes were now no longer that pure violet they had been only moments before,but a murky red violet color and small,half formed,dull fangs were in place inside his mouth as he screamed in an angry fear:

"Don't touch me!I'm a monster!Don't you see that!Now go,get-"

He broke off and he gripped his head,shaking it back and forth.I took an unsure step forward.

"What's wrong!Atem-"

"Sh-Shara!Run!Run away while you can!Get out of here before I become that monster,before I kill you!"he said cutting me voice was pained and it had the echo of both his voice and the vampire's.I stood there scared for both him and myself.

He stood and I saw that once again that monster had taken him over.

" little birdy,run!Run before I make you mine!I always did love a good chase before my that sorry boy interrupted where were we?.I...was having my feed."the monster said in a cruel tone and lunged at I turned and through my bedroom door.I stood at the edge of my doorway in shock as I looked out at a dark,empty space in front of me.

Atem was getting up and laughing darkly as I stood there.

"No were to go my little birdy?I've brought you to the worst place you could darkness.I hope you're not afraid of the dark because this is where we'll be,together,from now on."he asked with a smile that sent a hard chill up my spine.

'I guess I have no choice.'I thought as my eyes began to tear up again.I took a small step backward.

"You know that's the edge so what are you doing!"he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Exactly."I said with a small smile and blinked away my that I fell the edge and into the dark.

~Atem's P.O.V.~

I woke with a had that dream been?Could it have something to do with my past?I didn't know but I had to find out the window I saw that the sun was up and then I heard the noise of Yugi's grandpa working downstairs.

Standing up I put on some fresh clothing and grabbed the schoolbag on the floor.

"Where are you going Yugi?"he asked me as I came down the stairs.I felt regretful that the old man didn't know that I was not Yugi.

"To school."I gave me a confused look.

"But it's you forget that it was Saturday?I told you I needed your help in the shop yesterday."he said.I rubbed the back of my head and gave a small laugh.

"I must have."I said and the old man began to laugh with me.

~Shara's P.O.V.~

I woke up with a cold sweat covering out the window I saw that the sun had already come up.

"What a terrible nightmare.I had dreamed that Atem was..."I whispered to myself not even able to finish my thought at the horror of my that I got up and went downstairs to talk to mom about had been a weird and scary nightmare.I had to talk to someone.

My parents were still asleep though so I made myself something to I had breakfast I went back up and got changed into some clothing.

I remembered it was Saturday so I had the whole day to think about my nightmare.

'Maybe I'll go over to the Game Shop later and see if Atem's might be able to help me figure this out and maybe he'll give me a strait up answer if he's a vampire or dream was about him after all.'I thought as I sat on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

~Atem's P.O.V.~

I walked down the hall before lunch and met up with smiled at me and said:

"Hey Atem!Can you come with me for a sec?I promise it wont take long so you can get to lunch on time."

"Alright."I said not knowing what to expect but still following her.I trusted her as much as anyone else I knew even though she and I weren't very well truth I liked was I'd thought about me loving her was true.

I just hoped that when I told her she felt the was the first person that I'd ever felt I truly loved.I sensed somthing was a bit queer with all this as she led me to the top of the school where no one was.I was shocked as she bowed her head and put her hands on my chest.

"I...know you may think this is odd but please here me out Atem.I've known you for almost two months now and I've decided you have to first I regarded you as just a guy but now I've come to think of you as more than that..."she said trailing off.I began blushing a bright red.

'Does she feel the same?Or am I fooling myself into fake beliefs?'I thought in the silence.I held still as she stood there with her hands on my chest.

"The truth is...I like you Atem.I really like you.I understand if you don't feel the same about all you have all those other girls who like you to pick from.I...just wanted you to know my feelings."she mind stopped like a roadblock had fell in front of it's path as I processed liked me?It was true?She felt the same?

"Shara I..."with that start she looked up slightly sad.I looked down at her like an absolute idiot as she said quietly:

"Oh...do you not like me?You already like one of those other girls don't you.I knew it!"

She took her hands from me and began running for the door crying slightly.

~Shara's P.O.V.~

"Wait!Shara!"Atem yelled after me but I kept going.I knew he liked someone else.I knew it!I was almost halph way down the steps when someone caught my arm and forced me to turning my head I knew it was ,slowly,I turned to face him.

"Shara!Listen to me!I have to confess something as well.I give you my word that I speak only the truth as I say that my feelings have grown beyond what I'd assumed at first also."he said looking at me meaningfully.

"Do you really mean that?"I asked him gave me a solemn nod.

"Atem."I said softly as he carefully pulled me back up the steps and into his arms.I wrapped my arms around his body and we stood there,on the steps,for what seemed like a long while wrapped around each he let me go and looked at me once with soft eyes before sweeping my bangs back from my head and kissing my forehead.

I knew our relationship had begun.I was glad and my mom had been right.I did feel a lot better after telling went down the steps together and walked to the lunch I went to my last class I noticed the first poster for a dance.

It was for our way late Valentines Valentines dance had been postponed due to the weather and pushed back further due to the end of the quarter rush but I was sure many would come to the dance poster read the dance would be held in 2 weeks on that time for me to ask Atem to come with me on our first date/dance.

Walking home that day Atem walked at my side.

"I was wondering...would you like to come to the masquerade Valentines dance with me?"I asked him as we looked at me for a moment then was silent.

~2 weeks later~

I stood outside the school in my dress and mask.I prepared to go in but a hand on my shoulder stopped I looked up at wore a red coat with black pants,a hat with a question mark on it,and a dark red mask over his I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh Atem!I though you wouldn't come!I was worried I'd be all by myself!"I squealed as we down he gave me a kiss on the forehead before saying:

"I only reason I didn't answer you before when you asked was because I wanted it to be a surprise."

He took me by the arm and we went in we heard the music from the we stepped into the gym everyone turned to look at us.I saw the some of Atem's stalkers by the looked at us and glared.I supposed they could tell it was Atem even with the if put in time a partner song began when we walked in.

Atem looked down at me with a gentle go of my hand once we'd reached the center of the floor he took a deep gracious his head slowly he looked at me.

"Would you care to dance with me Shara?"he asked and held out his hand once standing up right I placed my hand in his and we swept off across the dance floor in time to the was wonderful to spin around with him under the flashing lights.

"Hey!Everybody!Can I get your attention for just a minuet please!We are about to anounce our Valentines Day king and queen!"a voice announced and we up at the platform we saw this announcement everyone began to holler scream.

"Our new Valentines Day king and queen are the man in the red mask and the young lady in the white!"she said as a light shown on Atem and I.I gasped as the others around up let out hollers and yells.

"Now!As the king and queen they must take off their masks and show us who we have chosen!"she said with a smile and pointing at us from the a smile Atem bowed and said in a loud,powerful voice that rang through the room,silencing all:

"Alright then!If that is what you wish then my lady and I shall take off our masks and show you who you have crowned!"

With that he took the mask from his face and reviled gasped as he stood there in the center of the he reached one hand to my face and took my mask from my held both our masks high and proud as Tea said into the microphone:

"It appears our lovely king and queen are our own beloved Atem Mouto and Shara Rain!"

Whoops and hollers started at our announcement.I began blushing ferociously and Atem leaned down,close to my ear,and whispered:

"Don't worry will be fine."

"Now we will hold a special dance!So Shara,Atem as king and queen you must start then the others will follow!"Tea announced from the platform before the music started again.

~Atem's P.O.V.~

I took Shara's hands and began to twirled across the gym and others followed that dance Shara retired to the sidelines and I danced with other girls at the first one was with Tea and then one with Shara's friends.

Looking over to the sidelines where Shara was standing I noticed the girls who I'd seen watching me,now,multiple times around looked as if they were questioning her as she backed away.

"Excuse me for a moment."I said to the girl I'd been dancing with.I let go of her hands and gave a bow before going,swiftly,over to where the girls I got closer I heard them talking.

" us Shara why are you with Atem so much lately?"one didn't give her a chance to answer before another said:

"Are you two going out or something because it sure seems that way to me."

Shara stepped up and looked at the three girls.

"We are but what does it matter to you if he likes me and not you!"she said and one simply stated:

"Listen Shara we don't want to dislike you but honestly we've liked Atem for way longer than you told us yourself that you just happened to meet him by chance one night after school and that you had only began liking him 's not very fair to us you 've worked so hard to at least get him to go out with one of us but now thanks to you we can't."

My eyes narrowed as I found from that,that these girls were trying to pressure Shara into falsely telling me she didn't like me anymore when I knew that wasn't true.I cleared my throat from behind them and the girls gasped and turned around.

"A-Atem!Hi."one of the three said as the other two were in shock at my sudden appearance.I looked down at her and she gave a small squeak before going silent.

"Tell me ladies what were you three doing with Shara.I came to fetch her for the last dance but I heard you talking so I did not I take her away from you can please explain to me what you were my standpoint it didn't seem as if Shara was enjoying it that much."I said looking from them to Shara who stood silently a few steps away.

"We were just admiring how pretty she was and how lucky she was to be Valentines queen with you as the king."they said with nervous smiles.

"Is that so?I am sorry to disappoint you girls but I heard what you said to her and there is a reason that I will never chose any of you."I said and shock came across their faces.

"Wh-What!You heard that!Atem!I-We didn't mean any of that!I'm telling you the truth!Though if you did hear that it is true that it isn't fair that she should get you and not any of us!We know you better than her!"one girl said angrily.

"That may be so but if you must be angry and bitter to someone be that to me.I was the one who admitted to her my one and final reason that I could never chose any of you is that you are all far too consumed by want rather than actual have no emotion of love for me and are just desperate to have someone so you picked me as your person but are now angry because I have chosen someone to like and she has chosen me back."I were all left silent and that final statement seemed to break their defenses and walls of security.

They had to face the truth and reality sometime rather than just hide like that and not go out to find someone who may actually appreciate stood there and I left them to think as I grabbed hold of Shara's hand and gently led her back out to the dance for the last song.

"Thank's again Atem."she said as we danced for the last time that night.

"You're welcome remember I'll be here to help you when you need it."I said as the song came to an nodded and looked at me.

~Shara's P.O.V.~

"I'm it be alright if we went back Atem?"I asked with a tired 'd been a long night and I wanted to sleep.

" would be fine."he said and with that we snuck out the doors and back outside the began on our way back.

"Man I'm beat.I didn't realize how dark it was outside did you Atem?"I asked as we walked.

"We were at the dance for almost an got there at 8:00 so it should be about 9:00 right would be why it's so dark out the way are you cold?"he commented looking over at me as I gave a small shiver.I nodded and said:

"A bit but I'll be fine."

Even though I'd said that Atem still took me up to his chest so I could warm up a bit.I blushed a bit not used to this sort of treatment from...well if I'd have said that to any other guy at school they would've probably taken my word for it but Atem was didn't let my being cold or anything slip by him unchecked or fixed.

Soon we were walking back and he went with me all the way back to my house with me before telling me goodbye and goodnight and turning to go back to the Game Shop.

"Goodbye."I whispered after him before going into my house.

'I'll go down to the Game Shop tomorrow and see him.'I thought as I went up to my room.


End file.
